greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Byrider
Leo Byrider is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. History Internship On his first day of internship, he was assigned to Izzie Stevens, who took the group on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. Her interns viewed her as the dud, having heard that she'd spent some time on probation after killing someone. After they spent the day saving a deer with Izzie, she said that they were the dud interns. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Callie and Izzie's Fight When the rumor spread that Callie and Izzie were going to fight in the hospital cafeteria, the interns, along with several other hospital staffers, gathered to watch it happen. However, Callie hadn't intended to fight and the interns were disappointed, calling it a forfeit on Callie's part. ("The Heart of the Matter") George's Housewarming Party Claire, Graciella, Leo, and Mitch all attended a housewarming party thrown by George and Lexie. They all ended up coming to work drunk the next day. ("Piece of My Heart") Darts Tournament The night after the party, the interns planned a darts tournament. When George invited Izzie, they started considering dropping out because they didn't want to play darts with their boss. ("Piece of My Heart") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Intern Cabal The interns continued to practice and were joined by Sadie Harris. Cristina became suspicious when Lexie knew the parallel pulley stitch, something she hadn't taught her, which led to her discovering what they were doing. She told them to shut it down. ("These Ties That Bind") The interns then gave Steve an epidural to practice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Sadie's Appendectomy The interns wanted to remove Steve's appendix while he was on the epidural, but he refused, so Sadie volunteered as long as she could remove one of theirs when they were done. They numbed her and Lexie used a book to guide her as she prepared to operate. When she hesitated, Sadie took the scalpel and made the first cut herself. When Lexie got to the appendix, it was inflamed, meaning this wasn't a routine procedure. Graciella said they should call a resident and then decided to leave when they wouldn't do it. Cristina then figured out that they hadn't shut it down like she told them to. Lexie came to Meredith because Sadie became unstable. Meredith and Cristina took over the surgery. They sent for Bailey and managed to save Sadie's life. The interns were then called in to present her case, admitting that they made choices that compromised her care. They were all then placed on probation until further notice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Clinic Work Leo, Sadie, and Megan all had to work with Izzie in the clinic for a day. When they did procedures on patients, she also had them perform them on her. ("Beat Your Heart Out") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. ("Before and After") Patient X The interns worked on Patient X (actually Izzie using her own scans and labs) and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. Leo got in trouble for making fun of the patient. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") Izzie and Alex's Wedding He attended Alex and Izzie's wedding. ("What a Difference a Day Makes") George's Funeral When George died, Leo attended the funeral. ("Good Mourning") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. Cristina had Pierce, Megan, and Leo spy on the Chief for her and report back what they saw. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Career Leo was one of Izzie Stevens' interns. Since he was never seen again after the first round of cutbacks, it's likely he was part of the 3/4 of his class cut. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Izzie Stevens' Interns *'Graciella Guzman' (reassigned to O'Malley as of There's No 'I' in Team) *'Claire' *'Leo Byrider' *'Mitch' Notes and Trivia *He drains pus and likes it.There's No 'I' in Team, 5x05 Gallery Episodic 401InternLeo.png|A Change is Gonna Come 403InternsLeoandClaire.png|Let the Truth Sting 404InternLeo.png|The Heart of the Matter 413InternLeo.png|Piece of My Heart 503Interns2.png|Here Comes the Flood 504Interns.png|Brave New World 505InternLeo.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506InternLeo.png|Life During Wartime 508InternLeo.png|These Ties That Bind 509InternLeo.png|In the Midnight Hour 514InternLeo.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515Interns.png|Before and After 517InternLeo.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518InternLeo.png|Stand By Me 519InternLeo.png|Elevator Love Letter 522Interns.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 6x01PierceLeo.png|Good Mourning 6x03LeoPierce.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Episode Stills 4x01-11.jpg 4x01-14.jpg 4x01-16.jpg 4x03-2.jpg 5x04-12.jpg 5x04-34.jpg 6x01-21.jpg Appearances de:Leo fr:Leo Byrider Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Doctors